Don't Even Think About It
by keylish
Summary: The javajunkies make a bet. But can they stick to it? Breathtaking tension ensures. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1: A trail of kisses

Don't even think about it!

ooOoo

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my beta Hayley and my gamma Marko. I love you guys!

Pairing: L/L

Summary: The javajunkies make a bet. But can they stick to it?

ooOoo

Part 1: A trail of kisses

ooOoo

A trail of kisses: phrase.

To place various kisses shortly after each other, if possible in a short distance after each other on an object of desire. Many people place "a trail of kisses" on various body parts, preferably somebody else's body parts. If followed that direction, said kissed body part by "a trail of kisses" might affect the owner of said body part to contemplate the thought, that the "a trail of kisses" kisser, might want something called "love", "closeness", "cuddling" or sometimes even "sex".

Note: A "trail of kisses" used on the wrong person, in wrong circumstances will lead to the opposite of event, as in slapping, hurting, or just a kick somewhere it would hurt.

ooOoo

Lorelai lay in her bed, her arm spread comfortably over her head, her other hand resting on his stomach. She smiled to herself. Her hand started to caress his stomach gently. Trying not to wake him. She closed her eyes once again. Wanting to take him all in. His feel. She smiled. That was it. The perfect beginning of yet another morning. Her hand stared to trace lazy circles on his stomach. He was still asleep. She changed position and was now facing him. A very naked Luke, well not very naked. Well he was naked but covered by her comforter. His lower self. And still, he was naked. She leaned over him and kissed a wet trail down his chest. He groaned.

"Jeez. You're the death of me woman!" he said a little too loud.

She pulled her head up and looked at him. A million dollar grin on her face.

"Something has to be."

She kissed his chest another time.

"No coffee."

Another kiss emphasising said words.

"No junk food."

Another kiss.

"Something has to be."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked innocently.

"Hmm. Well. It involves two parties, of each sex to be preferred. Because if said parties, are of one sex, that could get unpleasant, for me at least. So you see, said parties take part in an event, lets call it…Trekkie and Enterprise."

He flinched. She grinned.

"Gotcha."

She continued the trail down his chest, until she met his belly button. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned around to her fuzzy alarm clock. It said 8 am.

Her kisses grew more and more less innocent, well lets face it, when are kisses, down a mans chest, in a naked state innocent, but now her kisses did involve her to suck in skin and lick said sucked in skin afterwards. He took in a sharp breath.

"Work. Diner. Inn." He stammered.

"Mmh."

"Kirk. Kirk. Kirk. Kirk. Kirk." He said over and over again.

She stopped for one split second, by the mention of the towns craziest person, and that says something, especially, once u considered Luke's and Lorelai's place to live. Stars Hollow. That's all there's to say. Stars hollow. She saw right through him.

"Kirk. Taylor. Kirk. Kirk and Taylor." He tried.

She kissed him again, with more force. Her other hand playing with some of his chest hair.

"Babette. Miss Patty. Camera. Broad. Cast."

"Kinky."

She kept kissing him. He was fighting a battle, he was about to lose.

"Rory." He breathed as his last resort.

She stopped kissing him all together, her hands remained in place. He smiled at her triumphaticly and jumped out of her bed. He breathed a few deep breaths.

"I win."

"You mentioned Rory. That's no fair!" she whined.

"But necessary. I have to be at the diner. I cant leave Caesar alone for so long."

"Aww. Poor Caesar."

She sat up in bed and watched him get a flannel shirt and some of his beloved blue jeans. A pair of boxers not to forget.

"A shower?" she asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

"No." he swallowed heavily.

He looked at her. She looked at him. A devilish grin appeared on her face. That was when he started to run, through the door across the hall and towards the bathroom door. The strange thing was, Lorelai was faster than him. No. Seriously. She was there before him and blocked the entrance to the bathroom door with her body. Well, even for Lorelai winning sometimes cried for desperate measures, such as running. And there she was now. Blocking the bathroom door, looking challenging at Luke.

"I win." She proclaimed.

He looked at her and shook his head. He smiled at her and put on his boxer shorts. Lorelai's mouth hung open. He got in his pants. That was when Lorelai gasped.

"What about the shower?" she asked seductively.

"I got one at the diner."

He smiled at her triumphatically and buttoned up his flannel-shirt. She stepped up to him. She didn't look him in the eye.

"Okay. You win." She said sadly.

He smiled. She pressed her lips hard against his. Deepening the kiss immediately. She caressed his tounge with hers, teasing him. Telling him, he wanted more. But he started to smile through the kiss. The kiss was broken.

"Sorry." He just said.

"I bet you are."

Lorelai sighed deeply.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Kirk and Taylor. Not a pretty sight."

She cringed her eyebrow.

"Kirk and Taylor making out. Not a pretty sight."

"Ah." She said.

She kissed him again. But he pulled away immediately.

"No. Damn woman! Wasn't last night enough?"

She looked him up and down.

"No."

"You couldn't go one day without it."

"Oh come on Luke. Its Friday. And you know what Friday is. I need a little pre-pick me up, so I can face the day. And Emily, without the thought of drowning in coffee to be appealing, wait drowning in coffee..."

"You wouldn't last one single day." He smirked.

"You think you're that good huh?" she smirked.

"You bet I am. You wouldn't last one day."

"Oh. I would. But I know someone who wouldn't. And his name ain't Lorelai. Well a boy with the name Lorelai…"

"Oh. I can last a day. More than a day. I could last longer than you."

"No you couldn't. You're a man. Sex obsessed man of those."

"Not as sex obsessed as my little girlfriend here."

"Oh don't challenge me. You know I'll win!" she said triumphaticly.

"Oh. How so?"

"Because I always win."

"You didn't win before."

"Oh that. I can still win. You're not out of the house yet Bugs."

"You wanna bet?"

"A bet? About what?" she asked innocently.

"Who of, the both of us" gesturing between them. "can last longer without sex."

"Hmm. No sex with you? Oh I got some men on my hands. I'm very persuasive."

She winked.

"No sex between us, no sex between you or any other fella."

He smirked.

"Hmm. But you could hire a hooker."

"No sex between us, no sex between me or any hooker."

Both of them were quiet for a moment, thinking about the bet in question.

"Deal." He said.

"Deal." She said.

They shook hands.

"You so won't last a week. I tell you woman! Hell you won't even last a day…" he said smirking.

"We'll see Butch. We'll see."

A grin reappeared on her face. She was about to kiss him again.

"And no kissing." He stated firmly.

"What? No kissing? Oh come on! No fair!"

"Would be too unfair WITH kissing."

"I am that irresistible huh?"

"You bet."

He smiled and walked back into her bedroom, to retrieve his baseball cap and shoes, accompanied by socks. She followed him and sat on the bed, watching him.

"For gods sakes Lorelai! Put something on!" he groaned.

He tied his second shoe blindly, put his baseball cap on and went out of the room, using his hands as eyes. Suddenly his hands reached something cold and smooth.

"Uh baby. That's me." She said in a very seductive voice.

He grid his teeth, removed his hand and backed away, opening his eyes for a split second, spotted the exit of the bedroom and made a run for it. He breathed a sigh of relief, once he had left the room and ran down the stairs, just to be save.

"Come by later?" he yelled upstairs.

"Yeah whatever." She said almost not loud enough for him to hear.

"Fine." He yelled and left her house.

He shook his head a few times. He would need a very cold shower up in this apartment of his. A very cold shower. The word icy could be used. Now this would be something challenging. He didn't even want to imagine all the ways, that Lorelai would come up with, to seduce him with. He shuddered. Maybe that was not such a good idea after all. But they had not talked about some punishments, for the one who gave up first. At least now he had some time to come up with some things, that could compete with the very unpleasant things, and he was sure of that, Lorelai had thought out until now.

She was still sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to herself. That was the first time she had lost against a man. No man before could resist the Lorelai charm. No man. But Luke. She hoped that this little loss would not continue in a chain of losses towards him. Well, at least she could think of some ways, to seduce him. A devilish grin appeared on her face. And off course, there was the punishment. The price the looser would have to pay. Oh Luke. She would make him pay for her loss. Oh yeah she would. Her head was spilling over with ways of how to do so.

"Oh little Luke. There will be hell to pay." She whispered grinning.

ooOoo

TBC

ooOoo

Please guys do review. Makes me happy. Makes my day. Makes me get up in the morning. See? Lotsa reasons for just one little review!


	2. Part 2: Oh so dirty memories

Somebody left me a little not the other day. You would consider it a review...well so would I. Anyway: THANKS to all thenice people who left me a little note. You made my day.

**OkGoPrettyMuchRules: **You were the very first one to review this story of mine.You'd definetly read another chappie huh?Proove it:pThank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
**  
Terreshami:** Your wish is my command. I did write more. More for you to read:o) Thank you very much! And keep it up!  
**  
LLfreak8285:** Hmm. That's not true. My beta and gamma know how i plan to end it :p And I'm tellin ya: They will both lose.You guessed it. No point on writing anymore. Or wait...was letting Lorelai win the idea...or wait Luke...uh I'm confused Thank you! And keep reviewing!  
**  
trorychic:** Good that you like it! And I will definetly continue! Thanks very much for your review and keep reading!  
**  
Rusty Bedsprings:** Why thank you! Being fun is always good! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks for your review! Do it again:p  
**  
gilmoregirlkk:** No need to wait anymore! I did. Update that is. Thank you very much for your review! Keep it up!  
**  
Ronata:** Thanks. Very much. That's all I am going to say! Oh and keep reading and reviewing.  
**  
Bloomin Daisy:** I'm telling you a secret now. Don't tell anyone else! Shh. Kirk is going to win. Seriously. Although he has nothing to doalthough he has nothing to do with the bet...Hmm. Mountiehat HAHAHAHAHA. :p I actually rolled on the floor reading that review of yours. Thanks for looking it up. Hmm...Luke in a mounty hat...we'll see! And for you to do so...keep on reading and most of all reviewing! Thanks very much for your review. Loved it. And want many more!  
**  
Copperboombaby8:** I'm sticking with Kirk. He should win. Definetly. He was not part of the bet...but what the heck...Kirk loves to win.Uh and by the way: I did update! Read and review! Thank you very much for your review!

Thanks guys! You rock!

ooOoo

Part 2: Oh so dirty memories

ooOoo

Oh so dirty memories: phrase.

Oh so dirty memories are bits of already occurred incidents that flash back into the brain of a living form. Preferably human beings. The effect on plants, fish, or other non human being animals has not yet been fully established. Said bits of already occurred incidents are of mostly sexual or related character. The appearing of "dirty memories" can be caused by words, gestures or even objects.

Note: If affected by dirty memories, don't show to other people the effect of said dirty memories. Uninvolved parties might not take it well, which could result in: "embarrassed", "curses" or even "death".

ooOoo

Later that exact same day:

Luke stood behind his favourite counter, serving a few customers, nothing major. The breakfast rush was over by now and only a few people were still gathered around the tables, still eating their breakfast. That was the perfect time of the day to think of the bet he had started with Lorelai earlier. He didn't even want to imagine the punishments Lorelai had made up by now. He shook his head.

"Luke? Why cant I have some more strawberries?"

Luke's head snapped up and his eyes focused on Kirk, who had just said a sentence.

"Come again?"

"Why cant I have some more strawberries, Luke?"

Luke sighed.

"Because what you are eating now Kirk, is meatloaf."

"And?"

"I don't wanna watch you eat meatloaf and strawberries."

"Why not? Strawberries are healthy. Mother always said, strawberries are healthy."

"They are Kirk. They are."

"Lulu said that strawberries are healthy too."

"They are healthy Kirk. But not with meatloaf."

"The strawberries remind me of Lulu. Lulu loves strawberries."

"That's nice Kirk. Now go finish your meatloaf."

"But I want strawberries."

"You can have strawberries when you're finished with your meatloaf."

"But I want them now."

"No."

And with that, Luke turned away and picked up a coffee mug and poured some of his famous liquid heaven in it. The door of the diner jingled, showing that the cause for said heaven in a mug pouring had just entered the diner. She was wearing her tightest jeans and a very low-cut long sleeved blouse and she was right headed for him.

"Well hello there Burgerboy."

She plopped down on a seat at the counter and Luke placed the mug in front of her. He just nodded at her and turned away again.

"Can I have my strawberries now?"

Luke turned around.

"No Kirk."

"Why don't you give Kirk his strawberries?"

Lorelai butted in, a seductive grin on her face, her eyes sparkling. Luke shook his head and closed his eyes for a second. Keep it together Danes. Keep it together. Just don't think about it. Don't even think about it.

"Luke?"

"No Kirk."

"Oh come on Luke. You love strawberries. I loooove strawberries…" Lorelai winked suggestively.

The images came rushing in front of his inner eye. Lorelai and strawberries. And a huge pot of whipped cream. He needed a shower. A really cold shower. Kirk. Think Kirk. Kirk. Strawberries and meatloaf. Mashed together.

"No. Kirk wants to mix the strawberries and the meatloaf."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Kirk."

"But if he wants strawberries? Give him what he wants. And he will be happy."

Lorelai had a devilish grin on her face.

"Not everybody can get what he wants. Some learn that at a very early age. Some never learn."

With that he left the counter, attending to a customer, who had just motioned for him. The customer paid his bill and left the diner. Luke emptied his table and brought the used dishes into the kitchen.

"Don't think you can get away from me!" Lorelai yelled.

"And from me!"

Luke frowned.

"No to the strawberries."

He looked at Lorelai, who had crossed her arms just under her chest and leaned against the counter suggestively. Giving him a deeper insight than he would want to see in any establishment, where there was food involved.

"You, upstairs!"

He pointed to Lorelai, left the counter and pushed her towards the door.

"Already giving up. Are we?"

Lorelai had a spark in her eyes that meant danger. Danger Will Robinson. Danger. He entered his apartment before her and sat down on the kitchen table, giving her no possibility whatsoever to sit on the bed. She smiled and sat down opposite from him.

"Aren't we thoughtful." Lorelai grinned.

"Now. Lets talk business. The bet."

"What about it? You already giving up? Does that mean I win?"

"No. You know exactly what I came here for."

"Oh is that so. Now why Mr. Danes. I don't think so."

"The punishments. We have to settle for what they are. There's no way you are losing cheap."

"Me losing. Confident are we? I so don't think so Lukey. You're gonna lose."

"So you got nothing to worry about then. So. Spill."

"I've been thinking… Auctioning you off to Ms. Patty. Babette or maybe Mrs. Cassiny."

He looked horrified at her. Pictures of him being tied to some bed came to his mind. He shook it off.

"No way."

"Aww. But the look on your face was sure worth it. Almost as worth as the strawberries and whipped cream."

She licked over her lips. She closed her eyes and touched her cheek with her hand ever so softly, licking her hand with her tongue slowly.

"Strawberries and meatloaf come to mind."

"You destroyed it. You killed it. Its your fault. The memory is now declared dead, gone, not alive anymore. Sad. So sad. I'm thinking about a funeral in two days. Any thoughts? Well I have to buy some new clothes to attend the funeral…"

"Lorelai…"

"I'm thinking a black dress and a new black hat. And off course shoes to go with that outfit. I wonder if Rory has the necklace that would go with…"

"Lorelai!"

"Sorry. Back now. Carry on."

"I don't except that punishment with Ms. Patty."

He looked horrified, disgusted and ready to run.

"I got you for a second huh? Nah. I couldn't do that to you. I want you aaaaaaaall to myself."

Luke shook his head. Brushing the memories away, that were about to plop into his head.

"Hmm. Oh you know what? How about you come to friday night dinners?"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Even more horrified than before. If that was possible. Him sitting next to Lorelai on that table, letting Richard and Emily Gilmore take turns on picking on him. But doing it ever so politely, that he couldn't even say anything about it.

"You want to punish me. Not kill me."

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

Suddenly Lorelai's eyes lit up. Luke knew there was something to come. Something very dangerous. Maybe even worse than Friday night dinners and being auctioned off to some…

"Rory once made me a baseball cap."

He looked at her curiously. That didn't start off THAT bad.

"It's a pink baseball cap. With silver rhinestones."

He narrowed his eyes.

"It has written girlie in the front."

His eyes were mere slits now.

"And I LOVE LORELAI in the back."

He couldn't narrow his eyes anymore, so they returned to their normal shape.

"And you are going to wear it."

He laughed.

"For a month."

He shook his head.

"A day."

"29 days."

"25 hours."

"28 days."

"25 hours and 1 minute."

"Hey no fair!"

He smirked.

"One week. Deal?"

"Deal."

He offered her his hand. She was about to take it and shake it but pulled it back.

"Seven days. Monday through Sunday. No break. You have to wear it in public. And if you get caught ONE moment without the cap, the time doubles."

"Fine."

He sighed. But kept his hand offered. And now Lorelai took it and shook it.

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Now that we got that settled, lets get back down."

She stood up and crossed the room, heading for the door. And she did it fast. Too fast.

"Hold it. Right there."

She turned around slowly.

"And you thought we would only talk about my punishment. Cute. But caught."

"Damn."

She dropped her head, in mock defeat and sat down again, opposite from Luke.

"Now spill. Watcha got in mind for me? Tying me down. Having your way with me for a loooooooong period of time?"

He flinched. And again dirty memories and scenarios of what could be coming came to his mind. He shook them off. He didn't know how she did it. How she made him think about all these kinda things, with just a few words.

"Its supposed to be punishment not joy or pleasure."

"But…"

"Nice try. I'm thinking about no coffee for a month."

Now it was Lorelai's turn to look horrified.

"A month? Are you insane? Are you trying to kill me? Depriving me of my coffee for a month? You seriously want me to die. You really want me to die. You could have said something. We shouldn't have started the bet in the first place…"

She didn't look at him. She suddenly found her hands very interesting.

"Ok. We can say you lose right now. You wont have to suffer any punishment."

He smirked. He knew exactly that Lorelai wouldn't take the bet. She was far too competitive for that. And he was right. Her head shot up.

"No way. I'm not losing that bet. IN NO WAY AM I LOSING THAT BET."

"Okay. Fine. How about…"

"No coffeewithdrawal."

"Well…how about you accompany me to some workout."

"Yeah. Right."

She rolled her eyes.

"Kick-boxing."

A smile formed on her face.

"You mean kicking people? Just for fun?"

"But you get kicked too."

She shook her head.

"Where's the fun in that?"

He just smirked.

"No."

"Well how about YOU."

"Me?"

"Eat"

"Oh that doesn't sound good. No."

"Everything I want for a week."

"Again: No."

"Fine. If you don't except any punishment…you lose. Now."

"No. Fine. You can tell me what to eat for a week."

She offered her hand for him to shake.

"I can make you eat anything I please, within a week. Seven days. Monday through Sunday."

He mocked her. She didn't look at him.

"Everything that passes your mouth and gets swallowed will be controlled by me."

He took her hand.

"No coffeewithdrawal."

"Deal."

"Deal."

They shook hands.

"Now that that's settled. Come here."

She stood up and spread her arms wide. He shook his head, stood up and let her stand in the middle of his kitchen.

"What! Don't you love me anymore?"

"Yes that's it."

He walked down the stairs to his diner and stood behind the counter again. She followed seconds later and sat at the counter again. Kirk was still sitting on the counter finishing his meatloaf.

"You still want strawberries Kirk?" Lorelai asked.

He looked at her.

"Yes. Can you give me some strawberries Lorelai? I'm sure you know where Luke keeps his strawberries."

"I know very well where he keeps his YUMMY. DELISIOUCE. SWEET. Strawberries."

This time the memories came back. All of them. Involving him and Lorelai. And strawberries. Many strawberries. And lots of whipped cream of that. His hands formed fists. His nails dug into the tender flash of his hands. Bringing him back. All too slowly.

"Out." He growled.

He pointed to Lorelai and to the door.

"Bossy today. Aren't we? Well then again…"

"Out!"

"Fine. Fine. I'm going. I'm going. Geez. Keep your pants on."

"You better keep YOUR pants on. And now out."

Luke was amazed at this answer of his. But thank god, the diner of his was empty. Only Kirk was sitting at the counter, enjoying his strawberryless meatloaf.

Lorelai stared at him. Winked and left the diner, walking in the sexiest walk she could summon, knowing that Luke would look after her. And she was so right. He looked after her. Knowing full well, he would need a cold shower.

"Can I have my strawberries now Luke?" Kirk asked motioning to his empty plate.

The slight mention of strawberries brought memories back. Dirty memories. He shook his head. Ever so slightly. Embarrassed, that now even Kirk could bring back those dirty memories of his. He had to get a grip. A cold shower.

"Luke? Can I have my strawberries…"

Don't even think about it. Don't even think about it.

"No. Out!" he yelled a little too loud.

Kirk looked at him confused, not quite catching on, what he had done wrong.

"No strawberries today Kirk."

With that Luke walked up to his apartment, a cold shower on his mind, to wash away those oh so dirty memories. He frowned at the thought, what Lorelai would have in store next. There would be hell to pay.

ooOoo

My little heart jumped, once I read all your lovely reviews. Make it jump again and gimme some more of those. Love all of em!

ooOoo

THE END

:) Ok! Fine! I'm messin with ya!

TBC!


	3. Part 3: Seductive roleplays

**Bloomin Daisy:** My pleasure. Thanks for lovin' my title! I don't know what the author has in mind...uh wait, thats me! Hmm. Still dunno!  
Thanks for your lovely review!  
**lue:** Well I had agrin on my face writing it. If that helps. So your not alone! And I have to agree with you about Luke. He never stood a chance. But so did Lorelai. Hmm. Im rootin for Kirk! Thanks so much for your review. And keep that laughin up!  
**gilmoregirlkk: **Thanks. Love a good story. Even if its written by me! And as you see...I did continue! And the punishments well...came afterbrain stormin. THANKSHayley!Keep readin and reviewin! Thanks for what you already did in that department!  
**Ronata:** Well...Luke's favorite game is called Lorelai. We all know that. Uh and Lorelai loves to play (with) Luke. Yup. Caught up on it. Wrote it. And the result is...well here. Thanks for your cool review!  
**mycrazylilstrawberry:** Well...strawberries and whipped cream...Love. Well...who doesen't. And I'm still rootin' for Kirk to win. So Lorelai and Luke will lose! Thanks for your review! Keep up that strawbery lovin!  
**Terreshami:** Well...my answer to your TOO kinky for Luke thought: I don't think so. Nope. Because I did not mention anything...now did I? I didn't say HOW kinky it was. Or not kinky. I just said strawberries and whipped cream. My gamma said: Thats part of the fun, because anybody can imagine the scene the way they want. And I agree 100. And Lorelai will lose. Believe me. Oh and Luke will lose too. Both of them... to Kirk. Yep. The man of the hour! Thanks for your review! Hope you agree!  
**OkGoPrettyMuchRules:** Well thanks! I love strawberries...I love meatloaf...why not throw them together? Uh and cool that I caught ya. Chapter 3 is up! Go read:p Thanks for your lovely review! Enjoyed every letter of it!  
**Copperboombaby8:** Why thank you:p Uh and because you said that I will make Kirk win. You know, I got powers! Thanks so much for your review!  
**trorychic:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Thanks.  
**waitingtuesday:** Well I wanted it to end there. I really did. But...my gamma kept sayin: GIMME MORE GIMME MORE...I had to cave. Shame. Well: for your enjoyment: I added a chapter. Thanks for your review!  
**CarolStevens:** Yeah. Me too. We got that in common:p And as you can read: I updated. Go have a look! Thanks for your cool review!

ooOoo

Thanks guys for ALL of your lovely reviews! I love em all! Keep em comin. And make my day!

ooOoo

Part 3

Seductive Role-plays

ooOoo

Seductive role-plays: phrase.

Seductive role-plays: "Role-plays" occur, when somebody pretends to be somebody else and acting it out with voice, gestures and way of behaviour. "Seductive role-plays" occur, when somebody pretends to be somebody else, with the intention to get something from him. In some cases, get somebody to fix something, get somebody to do something for the seductive role-plays player. Some seductive role-plays player go even as far with their goals, as making them sex.

Note: If "seductive role-plays" are done to the wrong audience, that could end in "confusion" , "laughter" or the exact opposite of the desired goal to take place may occur.

ooOoo

A lot later, that exact same day

All the diner guests were now gone and Luke had cleaned, washed and removed anything that would break any rules the healthdepartment is so proud of. He took a deep breath and entered his apartment, closing the door behind him, not locking it. Because that was unnecessary, because said diner was already locked. Save and sound. He stripped his clothes down and slipped under the covers. On other days he would have Lorelai beside him, teasing him, talking with or more likely to him. But today was not a day like these. Because of that bet they had made. Stupid bet. He sighed. Resisting all the dirty memories implied by Lorelai earlier that day had caused him to lose all his last reserves of oh so needed energy. He sighed once again, turned over, flicked of the light and drifted of to sleep. But suddenly he was startled by something. A voice to be more exact. A voice, that whispered exactly into his ear. In a very disturbing and most of all seductive way.

"Missed me sailor?"

Luke whirled around. Lorelai was lying next to him. Thank god the room was dark. So he couldn't say if she was dressed or not.

"Lorelai?"

"Who else? Hmm. I can be Trixi" Lorelai said in a very high pitched voice.

"No. I thought you were Cora my other girlfriend."

"YOUR OTHER GIRLFRIEND?"

Lorelai's face darkened.

"I'll show you your OTHER girlfriend."

Luke narrowed his eyes. Afraid of what was to come. Lorelai took her pillow and crashed it directly into Luke's face.

"Cora does that better."

He said in a muffled voice, grinning invisibly to her, cause pillow in way.

"Oh she does?"

She removed the pillow from Luke and looked at him with a spark in her eyes. A very dangerous thing when it came to Lorelai. A devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Oh well…Rose is not that bad too. In fact I think Id give you second place."

"Second place?"

She settled down on Luke's lap, both of her legs on either side of his body. She bent down to him.

"You sure?"

He nodded. Not capable to use his voice anymore.

"Hmm. What can we do against that?"

Luke squeezed his eyes shut. Kirk. Think Kirk. Strawberries. Think strawberries. Strawberries and whipped cream. Lorelai…NOOOO not good. Think strawberries and meatloaf. Strawberries and meatloaf mashed together. A smile appeared on his face. His hands reached up and found her ticklish spots. And he tickled her.

She looked at him and laughed so hard, he didn't know she could laugh that way. He continued his torture, rolled her over and tickled her even more. Her legs started to kick. Trying to get him to stop.

"Stop."

He shook his head and tickled her even more.

"Please." She was shaken by laughter. "Stop."

"Will you be good?"

He stopped to tickle her for a moment, to give her to chance to actually answer his question.

"I'm always good. Aren't I?" she said in her most innocent tone.

Pictures popped into his head. HE shook his head. This was her chance. She pushed him off and looked at him with judging eyes.

"You were going to kill me." She accused.

He was breathing a shaky breath and concentrated very hard on the ceiling.

"My intention exactly."

"You wanna give up? You wanna let Trixie win?"

Lorelai said in a very highpitched voice, playing with her hair.

"Trixie and win? Trixie has never won anything. Trixie is only driving me crazy."

"But you have to admit she's good at that. Aww. Look at you. Looking at the ceiling. You're not even strong enough to look at me."

Luke held the thought of meatloaf and strawberries tightly before his inner eye, before he was capable of facing her. And when he did finally face her, he looked at her pointedly.

"Now come on. Trixie wants to play."

Lorelai smiled at him and pressed herself against him.

"Trixie. Go play with somebody else. I think Kirk could be interested."

He swallowed hard. He wouldn't let the feel of her body against his get the best of him and lose that stupid bet.

"Oh you think?"

"Yeah. But be sure, that Lulu doesn't catch you both."

"But its against the rules of our bet."

"What is? Lulu catching the both of you? No. That's not against our rules."

"Me getting it on with Kirk."

"Ah. Well. I'll allow you to get it on with him. Kirk is allowed."

"Hmm. Okay."

Lorelai stood up and walked over to the door. She was about to open it and turned around. A frown painted on her face.

"Why Kirk? Allow me one."

"You got one. You got Kirk."

Luke smiled. He got her in his hand now.

"Ok. I take Kirk. Can I replace Kirk? Can I replace Kirk with the hot guy that moved in…"

"Kirk. And Kirk only. Any other guys are against the rules."

"Meanie."

"That's the way it is."

He smirked.

"Well then."

She walked back to the bed.

"Kirk will have to do."

She reached for her blouse, that had landed next to the bed. She put it over her head. Her skirt and shoes followed. She stood up once again. Spinning around slowly.

"Whaddya think? Will Kirk like?"

"You forgot something."

Her hands glided down her body. Very slowly. Very seductively. Luke had to fix his eyes on her face. Her hands roaming over her body was just plain too much.

"Oh. What did I forget?"

"Your underwear."

She smirked at him.

"You think so? Hmm. I don't think so. I think this will suffice."

She smiled at him and turned around once again. Luke placed a hand on his face. Covering his eyes. Lorelai. Dressed. Without any underwear. Lorelai parading around with exactly that on. Or better not on. He heard the door open and close. He removed his hand from his face, discovering Lorelai still standing in front of the door. She turned around. A frown on her face. She ran back to the bed, jumping in, bouncing up and down. Luke swallowed hard.

"Don't make me go to Kirk."

"Oh. Why not? Kirk is a very good young man."

"Have you just listened to yourself? You want Kirk to…"

She took one of his hands and placed it on her throat.

"…touch me everywhere?"

His hand glided down her throat. His other hand took place behind her earlobe. Her eyes grew wide.

"Stop!"

The frown on her face was gone. Replaced by a look of panic. His hand caressed her throat.

"Stop. It. Now."

She yelled. He smirked. She pushed his hands away and jumped out of the bed. That was just plain too much. Luke's hands on her skin. Gliding down slowly. Just plain too much.

"Oh. Leaving so soon Trixie? I thought you wanted to PLAY."

Lorelai stared at him. He grinned. She took her jacket and bolted out of the apartment. Leaving behind a very pleased Luke, grinning from ear to ear. This was only the first day. Oh she could tease. But so could he. Oh Lorelai. Little Lorelai. There will be hell to pay.

ooOoo

TBC

ooOoo

REVIEWS ROCK (my imagination and phantasy) keep em comin!


	4. Part 4: Flirting Extraordinaire Part 1

**Ronata:** Kirk. Definetly Kirk. Yup. Thanks for your review!  
**beautifulbutterfly:** Somebody shoud grab themselves on their own noses (rite beta?):p And I did write more :p Thanks for your review!  
**Copperboombaby8:** Hmm. No. Im still with Kirk. And I will continue :p Thanks for that little review!  
**LoVeLuKe:** Why thank you! Thumbs up! Loved your review!  
**Terreshami:** Cool. Well if I knew what you meant, I could come up with some OH so witty reply, hence I dont, Im just going to thank you for your review and encourage you to go on reading! Thanks for your review!  
**LLfreak8285:** Im glad you liked. And laughed! Uh thanks for your review! Keep em comin!  
**Ruli:** I try my best with the updating. Well as I declare myself addicted to your reviews I wanna hear your opinions and once I think you guys are ready, theres a new chappie. Thanks for noticing my banter. Once you get the hang of it...And do review again!  
**waitingtuesday:** Hmm. Well actually it made sense sayin Kirk was winning, cause he has absolutely nothin to do with the bet. Keep the reviewers on edge. I dont like to give away the winner or winners. There would be no sense in me writing on and on :p. Thanks for the review! I want a repeat performance!  
**GilmoreGirls4eve:** Why thank you. Keep on reading! Thanks for your review!  
**Abilliejoe4me:** My pleasure. Go on readin and reviewin! Thanks for that review of yours!

ooOoo

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! all of you that reviewed!

ooOoo

Part 4: flirting extraordinaire Part I

ooOoo

Flirting extraordinaire: phrase.

Flirting extraordinaire describes the event that evolves, when one human being tries to catch the interest of the other human being with various gestures. Such as the batting of eyelashes, playing with hair or touching the other on various places. The event normally starts with a glance. Goes on with said events and ends in some cases in bed or a punch in the face. "Flirting extraordinaire" concludes the event of flirting on a larger scale. Such as making somebody jealous.

Note: When "flirting" be careful who can see you "flirting". If girlfriend catches boyfriend in the event of "flirting extraordinaire", this can result in "break up", "various punches in various places", "mocking".

ooOoo

A very unpleasant and for some people sleepless night later:

Lorelai skipped into the diner, a huge smiled lighted up her face. Today was the day. She would get him this time. She would get him to loose. The diner was filled with people. Breakfast rush and all. There was no empty table for her in sight. But luckily, a chair at the counter was free. She headed for it, plopped down and scanned the diner for Luke. But he was no where in sight. She cocked her head. A blonde woman was seated on the other end of the counter. Wearing a very low-cut and tight black blouse, which left only little to imagination. Lorelai smirked. So pathetic. Suddenly he came out of the kitchen. He. Luke Danes. A huge Porter House steak on the meat market. A tight white muscle-shirt showed all of his muscles off. Including his infamous tattoo, which she loved so much. She shook her head. She loved his muscles. Each and every one of them. And he knew it. And he wore this shirt on purpose. To get her on. And boy was it working!

He walked up to the blonde woman and smiled at her.

"Are you free tonight Luke?" she asked a cocky smile on her face.

Who was she and how did she know Luke's name? She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah I think I am."

Lorelai flinched. He wasn't seriously considering to go on a date with that trollop.

"Oh that's great. We can go and watch a movie. You know in the cinema with all the seats and with other people…"

Duh.

"That would be great Crystal."

And again with the Crystal. What a dumb name. Crystal. She shook herself. Crystal. But it were always the Crystals the girlfriends feared that the boyfriends would go for. And she was no different in that department.

"…and the big screen. You know its white? With small black things on it?"

"You mean dots?"

"Yeah. Dots. And there is no light…you have to be extra careful not to touch anybody on any private places."

Lorelai stared. Images of Luke sitting next to Crystal in a dark cinema, groping her, while pretending to reach for his popcorn flashed in her mind.

"Yeah I think you have to be. Never happened to me before."

"It always seems to happen with the men, that sit next to me. Isn't that funny? I think its funny. That all the men, that sit next to me have problems of seeing in the dark."

Lorelai smirked.

"All people have problems seeing in the dark."

"No. Cats don't have problems to see in the dark."

"But cats are not people."

Lorelai shook her head.

"Oh they are. My Billie Bobby can see very good in the dark."

"That's very good."

"You think I can take him with me tonight?"

Lorelai was about to burst out in laughter. A woman wanted to bring her cat to a date. A cat.

"You think that your cat would enjoy itself?"

"Yeah. He's a boy."

As if that would answer everything.

"Off course."

"He can always enjoy himself."

Luke started to laugh heartedly. Lorelai whispered a very low dirty. Crystal stared at Luke, not quite catching on what he was laughing about.

"Are you laughing about Billy Bobby? I love Billy Bobby. He's my favourite."

"You have other cats than Billy Bobby?"

"No."

Luke narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"I will bring him tonight. And his blue bowl. So he can taste our food."

"Oh okay. Are cats supposed to eat humans food?"

Crystal took a strand of hair in her hand and started to twirl it around her finger, thinking.

"Oh I don't know about other cats. But Billy Bobby eats everything I eat. Sometimes we even eat out of the same bowl. He likes that."

Luke was taken aback. But remained close to her.

"That's great…"

"Yeah. He knows, he can eat anything that mommy eats."

"Mommy?" Luke asked bewildered.

"Yea. I am his mommy."

"Off course."

"Can Billy Bobby and I pick you up at eight?"

Luke smiled. Lorelai stared. That was not possible. In no way was that possible. Luke going on a date with another woman. In no way. She flinched. Images of Crystal atop of Luke came into her mind. And a really huge black cat watching them, while purring like she had no animal purring before.

"Yeah. Ill be ready then."

Lorelai frowned. He was doing it. This was really happening. And she was so sorry for that poor cat.

Crystal leaned over the counter and kissed Luke on the cheek. He smiled. Lorelai's heart dropped. That was not possible.

"See you then Crystal."

"Yeah. Billy Bobby and I will see you later."

And with that, Crystal stood up and walked out of the diner, not without drawing all the looks of every single man in that diner at her and after her. Lorelai walked over to were Crystal had sat and plopped onto her seat.

"Hi Luke." She said sweetly.

"Oh hi Lorelai." He said a little absent.

She retrieved her purse and beat him with it over his chest. He stared at her.

"How could you?"

He still stared at her.

"How on earth could you?"

He caught her purse.

"How could I do what?" he asked innocently.

Lorelai frowned.

"You know damn well mister! You don't get lucky for one day and you go and jump at the next woman in sight!"

"She was not the next women in sight."

"No?

"No. Coffee?"

"You know damn well that I want coffee! That lil' miss wanna be kept your attention occupied, so you didn't even see me and serve me my beloved coffee."

She pouted.

"Oh. I did see you. You sat right over there." He said and pointed to were she had sat before.

"You did?"

Her eyes went wide and she tried to yank her purse out of Luke's grasp.

"You did that on purpose! You flirted with her in front of me! You did that on purpose!"

"And what if I did?"

He smirked.

"Did I make you jealous?"

Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh? That is what you wanted to try? Aww. Little Lukey. You have to do much more to make me jealous."

"Oh yeah?" he said in a very deep voice.

"Oh yeah." She said equally as deep.

She placed her hand on his biceps.

"You like?"

"I looooooooove."

He smirked. She bent down. Her tongue touched his biceps. She licked over it. Luke shivered. He yanked his arm away.

"Damn woman!"

"Aww. You know what? I take that coffee to go! I'm sure you have sooo much to prepare for your date tonight. With Crystal." She said in a high pitched voice.

He frowned.

"OH and we don't wanna forget Billy Bobby."

She laughed. He frowned. She retrieved her purse and now coffee.

"Oh and Luke? Don't break that poor cats heart. Cats are only human too!" she said in a high pitched voice.

He frowned again. She skipped out of the diner. Many glances following her. All of them belonging to men. Oh yes. Lorelai could still do it.

Luke frowned. That was not how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to beg him to not go on a date with Crystal. She was supposed to get so jealous, and loose the bet in the end. But no. Everything his try on Lorelai has brought him was a date with a cat. Oh Lorelai. There will be hell to pay.

ooOoo

Uh. Intrigue. I wonder if Lorelai catches Luke with the cat...you review and I let you find out!

ooOoo

To Be Continued...or should I end it rite here? Hmm. Jurys still out on that!

ooOoo

Whoever may find any mistakes in my piece of work may off course keep em! Collect em all! And swap with your friends!


	5. Part 5: A striptease session

ooOoo

**gilmoregirlkk:** Always good to hear. Well...why not? I love to tease. Me and teasing...I basically invented the word! Loved your review! Dublicate!  
**DragonMouse: **Well...he is not going to win. That Luke. Help me...who is Luke again? Review again! Liked this one!  
**mycrazylilstrawberry:** Aww. The strawberry is back. Not liking my Crystal :( Tell me why! And review again!  
**Jorien:** I'm hyper too:p Thats why I wrote the story. Being hyper has some good effects. THANKS for your review. Keep doin it!  
**lue:** Yeah. Biceps r yummy. Lets order 2:p And Lorelais not going to win. Because I dont know who Lorelai is! Well...carry on! And thanks for your reviews!  
**beautifulbutterfly:** Well...49 actually! Thanks to ALL da nice people! Uh and read ya soon! Thanks for tunin in!  
**waitingtuesday:** Im honored. That you think such a thing happened to me. That means you think I did not make it up. Well I did...but shhh! Tease is my second name :p. Loved your review! Keep em comin!  
**shamelessOne: **Well thank you. I dont like Luke. I dont know Luke...why are people saying something about some Luke? Well...keep readin and reviewing! Thanks for your review!  
**javajunkie219:** Well Im not continuing. Never. no way. There is no way. Oops...I just updated. Sorry...wont happen again. Be good and keep readin and reviewin. Thank you very much for your review!  
**Ruli:** Well...who said there was going to be a part 2? Uh...Part 1 might have given it away. DAMN! And I decided on who is going to lose. Billy-Bobby isnt! Well...oops. I gave it away. KEEP REVIEWING. and thanks for this one!  
**bAyLeIgH aNnE:** Your nickname is too hard to write. Sorry if I got it wrong. Keep on breathing, reading and reviewing. Reviewer that breathe are living longer. Take the hint and review again!  
**Bloomin Daisy:** Dont worry. Luke and Billy-Bobby will marry. Yup. At the very end of this story...OOPS I gave it away :( Ignore that. Review again! And thanks for this one!  
**Copperboombaby8:** No. Yes. No. Yes. Nes. Yo. Ugh. I cant make up my mind. Im rootin for the mountie-hat to win! Keep on r'n'ring! Thanks for this review!

ooOoo

Thank you guys for your reviews! Keep the funny thing up!

ooOoo

Part 5: A Striptease session

ooOoo

A striptease session: phrase.

A striptease session is a period of time, in which one individual removes clothes from his or her body. The presence of music, to underline said removal of clothes is essential. Dancing while removing said clothes makes said period of time only more enjoyable. The presence of an audience is during said period of time a needed thing. Removing clothes with no audience is not considered a striptease session, it is only considered as removing clothes session.

Note: Do only remove clothes in front of audiences, that can and will appreciate that afford. If this afford is not appreciated that could lead to: "arresting", "rotten tomatoes" or "insults".

ooOoo

A date with a cat and a few hours later

Lorelai walked into the diner. A huge smile plastered across her face. At this time of the day, the diner was almost empty. Considering the fact that the dinner-crowd had already left and only a few customers were left to deal with, until this fine establishment could close. Lorelai plopped on a stool at the counter. Only moments later, Babette and Ms. Patty entered the diner. They walked straight up to Lorelai. Babette taking the stool right from Lorelai and Ms. Patty taking the left stool. Ms. Patty placed a hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry dear."

"Yeah sugar. We didn't know that you and Luke were broken up."

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked rather confused.

"I saw him yesterday. With a blonde woman. Top notch body if u ask me."

"Oh and she had a cat sugar. I'm so sorry. It looked a little like Apricot."

"Oh. They were just watching a movie."

"I'm so sorry dear. Wait a minute. You knew that?"

"Yeah. I mean a woman with a cat. No big threat."

"She didn't seem so bright either."

"She kept yammering on and on about people groping her in the dark cinema."

"We are so sorry dear. I hope their kids inherit his brain."

"Uh. And her looks. Their kids will be gorgeous. I tell ya. I'm so sorry sugar."

"She was just a friend." Lorelai tried desperately.

Finally Luke appeared from the kitchen. And was about to turn around and disappear again, at the sight of Babette and Ms. Patty hovering over Lorelai.

"Luke! Luke! Come here!" Lorelai yelled.

Luke looked at Ms. Patty and Babette again. He shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Excuse me for one second." Lorelai said.

She jumped off the stool and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed Luke by his sleeve and dragged him out.

"Now. Tell them." She demanded.

"Tell them what?" he asked innocently.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. She was now standing next to Luke, behind the counter opposite from Babette and Ms. Patty. Luke looked at them. Like a deer caught in the headlights.

"We saw you cutie. We saw you yesterday. With that blonde gorgeous."

"And we saw her cat too, sugar."

"She was just a friend of mine."

Luke sighed.

"Sure. A lady-friend. And who is believing that."

"I'm sure she had the hots for you. I mean, who doesn't. I could eat you up."

Babette leaned over the counter almost threateningly.

"She was just a friend. She wanted to go see a movie. And Lorelai had no problem with that. Why would you?" he asked desperately.

"We don't want you to break this girls heart." Ms. Patty pointed to Lorelai.

"I'm not. I'm not."

"You sure sugar? You sure your still together?"

Lorelai smiled. She was enjoying Luke's squirming.

"Yes I'm sure. We were never better."

Lorelai smiled at both of them. She grabbed Luke's sleeve again.

"I gotta talk to you." She said in a very seductive voice.

Ms. Patty and Babette grinned. Lorelai winked at them. Their grins grew bigger. Lorelai dragged Luke up to his apartment. He let her do it, more or less willingly. She opened the door, pushed him in and onto the couch in his living-room-area. She walked up and down in front of the couch. She crouched down in front of him.

"So? How was that date of yours? Good? Aww. Did lil Lukey like the pussy wussy kitty. Aww. he did. look at him blushing. Aww. He really did."" her voice threateningly sweet.

There was no right answer to this right? If he said yes, she was going to kill him. If he said no, she wouldn't believe him and kill him. A no win situation. He sighed. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"A very good date. Enjoyed every minute of it." He smirked.

"Really? And the cat? You liked the cat too?"

"I loved the cat. Very good idea to bring your pet to a date. You should do that too."

"Maybe I will."

"Well you should."

"If this date was such a success, why don't you go on another date with her? Uh and the girl."

Lorelai grinned now. Knowing fully well, that Luke had suffered the worst date of his life with the cat. Uh and the girl.

"Maybe."

"Yeah. Oh I know! We make this relationship an open relationship. You can date. I can date. Oh and we can date each other."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm not making our relationship an open relationship."

"Oh. You're just scared. Admit it."

"No. I'm not."

"Oh come on. Or was this date not as good as you told me it was."

A smile on her face.

"Well. She kept talking to that cat. Asking it, what she should order. What movie we should see. Hell she talked to the cat more than she talked to me!"

"Aww. Poor Lukey." She said in a mocking voice.

"I know what." Her eyes sparkling.

"What?"

Fear visibly in his voice. She walked over to his radio and dug through her purse. Finally she retrieved a CD and popped it in. A song began to play. She walked back over to Luke. She gazed deeply into his eyes and smiled.

She started to sway to the music. The song grew faster and faster. Her swaying turned to more and more hip-swinging. He stared at her. She started to play with her button down blouse. Caressing the fabric. Her hands gliding up and down.

Luke's mouth hung open.

She opened her first button.

She winked at him.

The second button was open. She continued dancing. While she opened her blouse. Button by button. Slowly. Until she finally had it all open and flashed him.

He swallowed hard. He stood up. She pressed him back down. She was now only inches from his face away. She unbuttoned her jeans. And finally the zipper. The music now fully in the background. It was only her he could see. Her jeans glided down. Slowly. Very slowly. She dropped her blouse. Now she was standing there. Mere inches between her and Luke. In bra and panties. Bra and panties only.

"Uh Luke?" they heard a voice.

Lorelai's eyes grew wide. She tried to drag her jeans back up.

"Luke?"

Caesar came into view. He stared at the two of them. Lorelai frantically buttoning her jeans, her upper body still only covered by her bra. Music playing in the background. He put two and two together and came up with the event that was taking place or better had been taking place only moments before. Lorelai didn't look him in the eye. She had something of deer caught in headlights on her. And she suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Uh. I'm sorry."

He placed a hand in front of his eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you, that the diner is now empty and that I closed up."

He waved blindly at them.

"Sorry again. Didn't see anything Lorelai."

And with that he was gone. The door closed behind him. Luke burst out laughing. Lorelai shot him an evil glare.

"Shut up!" she huffed.

She put her blouse back on and buttoned it up. Much faster than just moments before.

"You can go back on dating your cat."

With that she stalked out of the apartment. Luke's burning glance following her and the music still playing in the background. Luke couldn't help but smile. Lorelai's face was priceless, when Caesar walked in on her. Doing her little punishment. And she thought he would cave. Not yet. Not just yet. It was only the third day after all. Striptease or not. The only effect on him was, that he needed a cold shower now. Definitely. But other than that? His brain still had some control over his gut. But for how long, that was the question. There will be hell to pay, Danes. Hell to pay.

ooOoo

You guys...I figured somethin out...the longer I wait...the more reviews I get. Funny huh? Well...take the hint and make my day:p


	6. Part 6: A little lingerie

You guys ganged up against this lil theory of mine. You prooved it wrong. And I like that. Yup. Really. So, since you all have been so good to me and reviewed, I did hurry up a lil, to bring to your enjoyment: The Part 6 of my lil story. ENJOY.

And now ladies and gents, a few shout outs to all the kind people out there, who made it happen, that this part is now up here:

**gilmoregirlkk:** Did update. Did not wait too long. You prooved my theory wrong. Uh I rhymed! Thanks for your review and do it again!  
**aggieshan08:** Well I was emberassed for Lorelai too. So emberassed in fact, that I painted a beautiful picture with part 5 of her emberassment! Keep reviewing and thanks for this review!  
**DragonMouse:** Yep. Well theory is wrong. What can I say. And I love to save Lukes butt. Thanks for your review. Come again!  
**Copperboombaby8:** Well I snapped a picture of Lorelais face. Yep. Did. Im the author I have powers. Keep reviewing! Thanks for this one!  
**javajunkie219:** Well...I updated...fast enough as I hope. Walking in is fun. :D Well not on your parents...but that is a different story. Thanks for your review! Keep em comin!  
**mycrazylilstrawberry:** Finally! Somebody noticed! I thought you guys didnt see that notes. Well thanks for bein the first one who did. I think your my favorite reviewer because of that :D Keep your reviews comin, favorite reviewer of mine! And thanks for this one!  
**Ronata:** Aww. Well dont you worry. If you want, you can mail me your opinion. Im all eyes :D. Thanks for this review. Do it again!  
**beautifulbutterfly:** Great huh? THANKS TO ALL DA NICE PPL! thanks for your reviewie!  
**BrunetteJedi:** Im very evil. I know. sigh And I love it. Every minute of it :p Keep your reviews comin! Thanks for this one!  
**LittleGGLover:** Why thank you! Keep reviewing! Thanks for coughthiscough one.  
**Bloomin Daisy:** Well you got me all figured out. So shh. Dont tell the other devoted readers. Keep readin and reviewin! This one was also appreciated.  
**waitingtuesday:** Love your lil rants. Your a lot like me. :D So I looooove your reviews. :D Do it again! Thanks for this one!  
**Ruli:** Well Im sticking with Kirk. He will win. And off course he walked in. Walkin in is fun :D Keep your reviews comin! Loved this one!  
**lue:** Well...bless god for Caesar. So he kept my story goin. I will love him forever for that. And I indeed docreate those lil "dictionary" entries. I plead guilty in that aspect. AndI got another fave reviewer:D Thanks for your lil review, fave reviewer! Do it again!

Loved all your reviews! Keep em comin. Well...I really do. If you did not notice before :D

ooOoo

Part 6: A little lingerie

ooOoo

A little lingerie: phrase.

Lingerie is normally placed on a human body to cover private places. Lingerie contains various parts of clothing. Such as bra and panties. Most of the time lingerie is worn by the female part of the human population. A little lingerie is designed in order to seduce the male part of the human population.

Note: "A little lingerie" displayed in front of the wrong audience could lead to "unwanted attraction" , "unwanted actions" or "discredit"

ooOoo

An embarrassing night and a few hours later

Lorelai was sitting on her couch. Playing with her cordless house phone. Debating, whether she should call him or well not call him. She wasn't even sure he would come over, that was. Something broke. Yeah. Something did break and he had to fix it. Fix it real quick, because she could not live without that item. Coffeemaker. Necessary. Very necessary that was. No. He would only smirk and let her live her very sad and coffeeless life. No. Coffeemaker bad. Stove. Stove broken. Well to be honest, she never used the stove. Oh she did use it. To bake her socks. He would snort and tell her to get her socks dry in the well…dryer. The stove was no use to her. As always. Hmm. Boiler. Boiler makes hot water. Hot water essential for all kinds of bathing and washing rituals. Ha. The boiler her friend would rescue her. As always. She smirked. Now that she had a reason she could go ahead and call him.

"Ya?" a gruff voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Oh aren't we charming today! Thinking of the cat are we?"

"Lorelai." His voice softer.

"Uh. You have powers. I can totally tell!"

"What do you need Lorelai?"

He sighed.

"Oh. I need your powers."

"You giving up?"

"No. And dirty. Not THOSE powers. I need your repair powers."

"What did you break?"

"My boiler is sick. It has a cold. A cold! Do you get it? A cold!"

She laughed hysterically.

"You broke your boiler?"

"No. My boiler broke on its own. I had nothing to do with it. Not the teeniest tiniest bit!"

"Fine. I can come over after I close. Say…8?"

"Oh. 8. Perfect. My favourite time of the day. So will you come and rid the boiler of its cold?"

She again laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah. Ill be there."

"Fine. Thanks."

"Bye!"

"Later!"

And with that, she hung up. She stared at the phone for one more moment, until she stood up and walked up the stairs. She had to prepare for her evil plan. Very evil. And very planed. She even went to Hartford for that part of the plan. A piece of lingerie could never hurt. Especially not when the need of seducing occurred. She replaced her daily clothes with her newest purchase and walked up to her mirror. The lacy bra and panties suited her well. The colour black was just a bonus. A very thought out bonus. She turned around and admired her appearance. Yeah. That would do. Definitely. She looked back one more time and smirked. The fuzzy alarm-clock next to her bed said 7 p.m. One more hour to spare. But she had to be prepared. He could come early. And her plan would not suffice then. She walked down the steps into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She flipped the TV on and zapped to the channels until she found a very mockable Dawson's Creek rerun.

"Mom? Mom! Mom are you home?" a loud voice called.

Lorelai's eyes grew wide.

"Mom!"

It was Rory. Lorelai was in desperate need of a hiding place. But it was too late already. Her little daughter walked right into the living room, not alone. No. Accompanied by that Logan-kid.

"Mom." Rory said curious.

And then, they were close enough to notice. Lorelai's way of dressing. Or better lack thereof.

"Mom! What are you wearing!"

Rory shrieked. Logan just stared at Lorelai.

"Uhm…nothing?" Lorelai offered.

Rory turned around to Logan. He had regained his composure and had lowered his eyes.

"And that's exactly the problem!"

Rory ran into her room and brought a blanket to cover her mother.

"Im good." Lorelai stated.

Logan looked up again.

"Uhm. Very nice to meet you again Lorelai." Logan added sheepishly.

"What are you doing here mother? Sitting around here all naked?"

"Uhm…waiting for the cableguy? You know I get better deals…"

Logan looked at Lorelai in horror.

"What? How do you think we afford all the movie-channels?"

"Right." Logan added in a dry tone.

Rory walked into her room and put her bag down. Logan remained in the livingroom.

"So you're here with Rory huh?"

"Yeah. I am. And Im very sorry that we walked in like that…"

"Oh its ok. The cable-guy is not coming daily."

Rory returned without her bag.

"I think its better we would come back later."

"You could show me your town."

"Oh. I think moms gonna need a little more time than that."

Logan tried very hard to not laugh. He just nodded.

"Say hi to Luke from me."

"Will do kiddo."

Rory turned to leave.

"Im really sorry Lorelai…"

"Its ok. And now go and keep Rory company on the very dangerous streets that are Stars Hollow."

"Ok. Will do.

He waved a small wave at her and exited the livingroom behind Rory.

Lorelai flinched. That was not how it was supposed to go like. It was Luke who was supposed to see her sitting on the couch. In a very seductive manor. He was supposed to loose his control and loose the bet. But no. Rory and that boyfriend of hers had to walk in.

Lorelai shuddered.

She glanced at the clock of the VCR. Five more minutes. She would take the risk and stay on the couch. Leaving the front door unlocked. How much could happen in five minutes? She flipped through the channels again. Until the clock showed 7 p.m. She heard a loud knock. Definitely Luke's knock.

"Come in! Doors open!"

Lorelai placed herself on the couch, in a more seductive manor. Her head resting on her right hand and her left arm resting on the back of the couch. Luke entered the room. With a little more clothes on than Lorelai. But just slightly more. A flannel-shirt and jeans.

Lorelai smirked at him. Luke stared at her.

"Hi Luke."

"Lorelai."

"Good observation! Now tell me are we alone out there?"

"You told me your boiler was broken. I figured you were cold."

"I am cold Luke. Very cold."

She smiled at him.

"I can imagine."

"Come here. Make me hot."

His glance glided over her body.

"Uh. I think Ill go. Your boiler's fine."

"Yeah. It is. But I'm so lonely."

"Aww. Well. If you loose the bet we can talk about that."

"Nope."

He looked down at his shoes.

"Aww. Lukey. Afraid at looking at me."

"Well you're dangerous."

"Oh yeah. I am."

She stood up and walked up to him. He backed away. But she was faster and hugged him tightly towards her.

"I am veeeeery dangerous." She whispered into his ear.

His whole body froze.

"Veeery dangerous."

Her lips brushed against his. Her hands went to his butt. He breathed a deep breath. He closed his eyes. Focus. Danes. Focus. Strawberries. Think strawberries. Yeah. Strawberries and meatloaf. Not working. Think Rory. Rory. Rory. Little Rory in her pink fairy costume. Rory.

He pushed her away.

"No. Evil woman."

He stared at her. She smirked.

He turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Aww. Already? What about my boiler?"

"Cold water serves you right."

"Aww. Come on! Stay here. Watch a movie with me."

"Yeah. Sure. You being dressed like that. Im going to go."

"Oh no!"

"Bye Lorelai."

He walked out the front door.

Wow. Now that was close Danes. Too close. Never visit that house again. Too dangerous. Especially with a naked Lorelai in it. He shuddered. Don't think about it. Keep walking. Cold shower. A cold shower would do. A very cold shower. Were talking ice cubes here.

Lorelai shook her head. And again. She had lost. But she knew he was close. Close to giving up. Close to loosing the bet. Only a little push was necessary. A little push in the right direction. There was hell to pay. Oh little Luke hell to pay.

ooOoo

This would have been an ironic Part to end it. Part 6 HAHA. Well I wanted to. But my imagination told me no and who am I to ignore my imagination. So this is not the end. I tell you. Well...its close. Very. Keep your reviews comin! As you did notice, many reviews...less time to wait for a new chapter...well thats the way my world spins.


	7. Part 7: Flirting Extraordinaire Part 2

**Bloomin Daisy:** I know. I know. How about letting Luke and Kirk win. Letting the two of them end up together? Married n all? Hmm...my new fanfic! Thanks for your review!  
**BrunetteJedi:** Glad to be off service. Putting readers into mental institutions is my goal. Lukes thoughts are gold. Uh yeah. I know. :D Do it again. The reviewing I mean. Thanks for this one!  
**DragonMouse: **Well the thing is right. More time, more reviews. Since you guys are reviewing anywayI try and update frequently. Yes. Thats what I try. Uh I know...Luke in a leather outfit...well ok. Hes seducing her. Fine. You caught me. DAMN. Keep it up! And thanks for this wittle review!  
**waitingtuesday:** You just guessed my last chapter! Them standing in front of each other. Completly naked. DAMN! Fine. You guys know me too well. Well, keep reviewing anyway! Loved this one!  
**LLmeantb:** You bet. Dirty. Dirtier, keylish. Well...wouldnt it be funny if she let Kirk know, she wasnt wearing any underwear by accident? Hmm. He still has Lulu...Well nevermind. Go and do the reviewing thing again. Purple button n all. Thanks for this one!  
**missinoutonlife:** Ill derate it, that was a typo. For the rest of your review, I can proudly proclaim, that the purpose of this wittle story is, to make things pop into peoples heads. Like a script. Well sort off. I hope I could answer your questions. If there are any left, feel free to get back at me! Thanks for your review! Appreciated it! Do it again!  
**shamelessOne:** But only because YOU say so! Thanks for your review! Keep em comin!  
**mycrazylilstrawberry:** Well...they wont crack. I tell ya. I plan at least 41 more chapters. Yep. Thats what I plan. Im stayin, for a long long time! Thanks for your review! Do it again!  
**beautifulbutterfly:** Your wish, my command.  
**LittleGGLover:** Well, I dont like updating. Its so much work. To get back to all you guys. You know what. Its too much. Im endin it here. sigh And will never update again. dropsdeadofexhaustion See? Im crazy. Very crazy that is! Do it again! My keyboard is not broken in yet and wants me to get back to you guys. Thanks for your review. Dont be shy. Do it again!  
**CrazyLady42:** Wow now thanks! Do it again! Thanks for this one!  
**gilmoregirlkk:** Did you just hex my story? So I wont get any more reviews? sob. Uh but it didnt work! HA! Thanks for your review! Do it again. Hex n all.  
**LLfreak8285:** Well, it didnt get THAT embarassing...she wasnt THAT naked after all. I protected lil Lorelai a lil. Yep. Im kind like that. Now be kind as well and repeat your performance. Uh and review again! Uh thanks for this one!  
**Ronata:** Hmm. Plans in my head. Head inaccesable. So new idea is stuck. In between some Gilmore eps and pictures. I gotta yank it outta there! Read n review again! Thanks for this one!  
**javajunkie219:** Why does Rory need a reason, to take Logan and surprise hermother, who is sitting naked on the couch? I dont think so! Well, if you do...make one up and think THATS the reason I pictured, writing this chapter :D Thanks for your review, do it again!  
**Copeprboombaby8:** Well...mountie hat comes to mind. Whaddya think? A naked mountie hat, to seduce Lorelai! But wait...arent mountie hats always naked? Uh oh! I see a problem. Dont worry, Im workin on it! Keep those reviews comin! And thanks for this.  
**Terreshami: **Hmm. Well...Im considering this option. But that would mean, Id sit in front of my comp 24/7...updating my story. May I ask...are toilet breaks allowed? Thanks for your suggestion. Do it again!  
**Ruli:** Next one to walk in: Ms. Patty. Yep. Thats what I have in mind. Uh and Taylor. And Kirk and Chipsy... uh the list is long. Many chapters to come! Keep readin! And thanks for this review of yours!  
**Malarvina:** Aww, dont worry. I understood every lil word you said. Every lil one. Even the tiny ones. I loved them the most. THANKS for reading my story! And laughin to your comp is very fun. Strange looks occur. I know. Been there, done that. Keep readin and reviewin! Thanks for this one!

THANKS for all the reviews guys! Loved every single one of them!

ooOoo

Part 7: Flirting extraordinaire Part II

ooOoo

Flirting extraordinaire: phrase.

Flirting extraordinaire: see chapter Flirting extraordinaire Part I

ooOoo

Many hours later:

Lorelai was sitting in the diner, a coincident that happened very often in her life. She sat at a table enjoying her beloved coffee. Luke was no where in sight. He was in the kitchen preparing her order. Uh. Now that sounded dirty. But it was true. Bacon didn't deep fry itself. A black-haired man entered the diner. He had green eyes. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. He walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm sorry for walking up to you like that but…"

She smiled a huge smile at him.

"Oh. Don't worry. Come and sit."

He smiled back at her and sat down, opposite from her.

"Hi."

"You said that already."

"Right."

His cheeks now visibly red.

"I'm Lorelai." She offered.

"Craig."

"Hi Craig."

She mocked him.

"Ok. I deserved that."

She smirked.

"So what brings you to Stars Hollow?"

"Oh. Business."

"And what is that?"

"What would you like it to be?"

"Oh. I love coffee."

"I own a few coffee shops."

"Oh really. What a coincident."

Luke walked up to Lorelai and Craig.

"What can I get you?" he directed to Craig.

"Coffee and pancakes."

"Okay."

He was about to walk away.

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

"And what is that?"

"Has the lady ordered already?"

Lorelai smirked.

"Yes."

Was all he said. He turned on his heel and walked back behind the counter.

"Now he is grumpy."

"You're telling me? And you know why he is so grumpy? He isn't getting any."

Lorelai smirked.

"How do you know?"

"Its written all over his face."

Craig smirked.

Luke returned to them, with Lorelai's order and Craig's coffee.

"Luke?"

He looked at her.

"I want you to meet my friend Craig."

Luke nodded and walked away.

"You know this guy?"

"He's actually a friend of mine."

"Oh. Well. I wanted to ask, are you free tonight?"

"Oh. Well."

Just at this moment Rory and Logan walked in. Luke spotted them and smiled at Rory.

"Come here for a sec."

Luke took Rory by the sleeve and dragged her over to Lorelai and Craig.

"Hey Lorelai. Your daughter wanted to see you."

"Your daughter?" Craig asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. Her daughter. Rory?"

"Yes mommy. I wanted to ask you if you found me a new daddy already."

Rory smiled innocently at Craig.

"A new daddy?"

The sheer look of fear evident on Craig's face.

"Daddy?" Rory said in a childlike voice.

She smiled innocently at Craig.

Craig looked from Lorelai to Rory. Lorelai just stared at Rory. She couldn't say anything.

"Sorry." Craig said.

He stood up and hightailed from the diner.

"What was THAT all about?" Lorelai moaned.

Rory plopped down next to Lorelai. Logan showed up behind Luke and sat down next to Rory.

"I was just stating a fact."

"Yeah right. You just didn't want me to go out with him." Lorelai whined.

"Why would you want to go out with him Mom? You're together with Luke, right?" Rory asked worried.

"Oh that."

Lorelai shrugged. Logan laughed. Rory kicked him under the table. Logan flinched.

"Yeah that."

"And whatever happened to that cat-girl, what was her name again?"

"Crystal."

"He went out with Crystal. And I thought I could go out with that fella."

"You went out with somebody else?"

Rory stared at Luke.

"Yeah. With Crystal and her cat."

Logan snorted.

"You went out with her cat?"

Lorelai nodded.

"We agreed on no other fellas."

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"And no hookers. How do I know Crystals cat wasn't a hooker?"

"What are they talking about?" Logan asked Rory.

"I so don't wanna know."

"Come on. We need to talk." Lorelai stood up and dragged Luke with her.

Lorelai dragged Luke into the storageroom. She shut the door behind them.

"What did you need to talk about?" Luke asked.

"You ruined my date." Lorelai whispered.

Luke grinned at her. Lorelai hugged Luke.

"I wanted to date that guy." She whispered in his ear.

Her hands travelled to his butt and roamed over it.

"Lorelai…"

She put her hands in Luke's back pocket.

"Oh Luke…" Lorelai moaned.

"Lorelai…"

She cocked her head and licked over Luke's neck. Luke shivered. She started to nibbled on his ear.

This was too much. Just plain too much. Luke couldn't form one coherent thought. His gut was disconnected from his brain.

"Oh Luke…" Lorelai moaned into his ear.

And he knew he had lost.

"Are you losing?" Lorelai moaned in his ear.

For just a split second his brain connected with his gut and he pushed her away.

"No." he panted heavily.

"No?"

"No."

And with that, he pushed out of the storage room. Lorelai following close behind. He stood behind the counter again. Lorelai walked over to the other side.

"Enjoyed the show?"

A huge smile on her face.

"Out!" he yelled.

"Oh come on!"

"Out!"

He pointed to the door.

"Make me!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Out. Now. Or you know what? Stay. No coffee for a month then."

He smirked. She stared at him. Panic evident on her face.

"You wouldn't possibly!" she gasped.

"I so would."

He smirked. She frowned. He pointed to the door. Lorelai sighed. She gave up and walked out the diner. Something she had never done before. But threatening to deprive her of…that was just too much. And so not fair! But Luke just wait. Just wait. There will be hell to pay. Hell to pay.

ooOoo

Read and review. Purple button loves attention. Yep. Its only a human too!


	8. Part 8: A booty call

Part 8: A booty call

ooOoo

(A/N) No shout outs this time. Because I would have to tell all of you the same. That this wasn't the end, that I was messin with ya…but seemed that I wasn't clear with that. Sorry. So…this was not the end. Nope. So please review again. For chapter 7 AND 8. Ill add shout outs, once some reviewers have acknowledged that this was not the end. I mean…seriously not even I am that stupid to end my beloved story this way. Sorry again. Uh and for those of you who want to kill me, because I killed your mailbox, pick a number and get in line. Sorry guys. Please review anyway. THANKS THANKS THANKS.

ooOoo

A booty call: phrase.

A booty call happens, when an individual picks up the phone to call another individual, in order to get said individuals attention. The goal of a booty call is, to get the phoned individual to come over and provide needed services, most of the time in a sexual manor.

Note: Be sure to not dial the wrong number, when giving a booty call. Incidents such as "days in jail" , "curses" or "embarrassment on both sides" could occur.

ooOoo

No coffee deprival and many hours later:

Lorelai lay on her couch, the TV running in the background. But she was not paying any attention to the program that was brought to lighten up her day. She was thinking about Luke. Her little show in the storage-room. And most importantly his reaction to it. He nearly had him. She knew she nearly had him. But then she didn't. He escaped and threatened her with coffee deprival for a month. The only thing that would make her give up and leave. And he knew that. He knew her too well. But she was not giving up. Not just yet. She reached behind her and dug out the homephone that had made itself comfortable in between the couch-cushions. She dialled a very familiar number.

It rang. Once. Twice. And a third time.

"Ya?" a grumpy voice said out of breath.

"Uh Luke. Getting hot and heavy without me there?"

"Lorelai!"

"No seriously. You're Sherlock. I can totally tell!"

"What do you want?"

"The question is. What do I need."

She asked in a very breathy voice. He didn't answer for a moment. She smirked.

"Hold on a second."

Lorelai heard Luke talking to someone.

"I'm gonna have to call you back. I'm not alone."

"Oh! So you're getting hot and heavy without me!" she accused.

"Lorelai!" he sighed.

"Fine."

"Ok. Later."

He hung up the phone.

"Kirk! I'm going to close!"

"Already?"

"Its 9 O'clock Kirk."

"No! Mothers gonna be so mad! I'm past my bedtime!"

Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Bye!" Kirk yelled and bolted out of the diner.

That was done. Luke sighed once again and locked the door. He put Kirk's dishes in the sink in the kitchen. He would do them tomorrow. Now he had to attend to Lorelai. He smirked and walked up to his bedroom. He flung down on the couch and reached for his phone, just to dial a number he knew by heart for some years.

"Stars Hollow morgue. How can I be off service? Or are you already dead?"

Luke sighed. It was just the answering machine. A beep sounded in his ear.

"Lorelai? Lorelai!" he said.

"Oh come on! I know you're there! We just talked…"

"Lorelai!" he sounded impatient.

"Fine. You don't want to…"

That was just when Lorelai picked up the phone.

"Hey Luke. What did you just say? I didn't want to…" she said seductively.

"Talk to me." He said annoyed.

"Oh that. Well. I'm here. Talk."

"You called me."

"No. You called me."

He shook his head.

"I just called you back."

"True, but you still called me."

"Fine. So…"

"Sorry that it took me so long to answer. I was just getting more comfortable."

Pictures of Lorelai in his shirt plopped into his head. Lorelai wearing his shirt. And nothing else. He frowned. Get a grip Danes!

"Uh." He managed to get out.

"You're envisioning me! Admit it!"

"Yeah. I am." He said shyly.

"Aww. Now, what am I wearing in that DIRTY fantasy of yours."

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The clothes that fit you the most. No clothes at all.

"Hmm. You are wearing one of your mothers suits. With the pearls and all."

Lorelai frowned. Way to destroy the mood!

"Ooh! Kinky!"

Now it was him who frowned.

"And how would you know it was dirty."

"Because I know you. Know you very well Butch, that is."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I know every millimetre of your body."

"That so?"

"Some parts I like more than others."

"Oh. Really?"

She smiled.

"You bet."

"So then, what are you wearing."

"Would you believe if I said nothing?" her voice very deep.

"No."

"Fine. Remember that nice pair of bra and panties you gave me on Valentine's day?"

Luke gulped.

"I'm wearing them right now."

"Really." His voice horassed.

"Yeah. And nothing else. You know…my bed is so lonely without you. I think it misses you."

"You give up and it won't miss me anymore."

"You wish!"

"Hmm. No. I wish for other things. Placing you on the covers…"

She didn't hear him anymore. Images of her lying on the bed and Luke hovering over her, with a can of whipped cream in hand. Spraying it on her stomach. He bent his head down and started to slowly lick it off.

"Mmmh." Lorelai moaned.

"Lorelai?"

"Mmh."

"The thought of Kirk is getting you hot?"

He laughed.

"K-Kirk?" she stuttered.

"Yes Kirk. Him…"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" she growled.

"Were you even listening to what I said?"

"No?"

"Oh."

"I was thinking about me and whipped cream." She said in a very low voice.

Luke closed his eyes. No. Not her and whipped cream. Spraying it on her stomach. Licking it of ever so slowly. Caressing her legs with his hands, while doing so. He shuddered.

"Luke? Luke?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Me and whipped cream huh?" she teased.

He sighed.

"You know I'm lying in bed."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Wearing those Valentines day presents I got you."

"And nothing else."

He frowned.

"What are you wearing?"

He looked himself up and down.

"Would you believe if I said nothing?" he mocked her.

"Hmm. Yeah. I would."

"Well that's what I'm wearing then."

"That or a pink tutu."

HE frowned.

"Aww. Don't be embarrassed. I know you."

"I'm wearing my white muscle shirt. And the blue jeans."

She gulped. Her most favourite outfit.

"Oh look at that! My tattoo!"

She envisioned him, pinning her down on her bed. Wearing his white muscle shirt. His tattoo lurking out ever so slightly.

"Lorelai!" he breathed.

Him bending down and kissing her deeply. Finally pulling away. Picking her up and holding her close. Caressing her back. Trailing kisses down her neck.

"Lorelai." He breathed again.

"Mmh." She moaned.

He smirked. Oh he had her.

"You're losing." He whispered.

She could feel his lips trailing kisses on the side of her neck. Kissing her behind her ear.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled.

Her eyes snapped open. No. That was so not good. So not good.

"Damn you!" she yelled.

She hung up and threw the phone across the room. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Oh how much she needed a cold shower now. Damn Luke! He was supposed to cave! Not her! He might have won the battle, but she would win the war. Oh yes little Luke. There will be hell to pay.

ooOoo

Thanks bunches for the ones that didnt give up on me and kept reading! PLEASE review, so I know Im not all alone. Uh, so I know me and my purple button are not all alone!


	9. Part 9: Butch handiwork

(A/N): Here I would add all the shout outs and come-backs, to all your lovely reviews. But I am not allowed to do that anymore. So I'm not doing it, because I figure you guys don't want me banned, so you can't read the story anymore. Anyway: a page of comebacks deleted.

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

ooOoo

Part 9: Butch handiwork

ooOoo

Butch handiwork: phrase.

Butch handiwork occurs, when an individual puts an object back to its usual state. Most times that means, that said object will be useable again. Butch handiwork can only be performed by the male individuals, hence the Butch.

Note: Butch handiwork should only be used on objects that are not in their usual state anymore and need repairing. If used on object that are in their usual state "malfunctions", "removed bodyparts" or "break ups with female individuals" might occur.

ooOoo

A cold shower and many hours later:

Lorelai was walking up and down behind the front desk. Michele ignored her as always and sorted through the mail. Lorelai had big problems on her hand. The waterpressure in room 6 was bad. So bad in fact, that there was none at all. She had tried to call her handyman, but he hadn't answered his phone.

"Michele! What are we going to do? The Grimaldis are coming later today! They want room 6. But there will be no room 6…" Lorelai whined.

"Call theplaid fellow." Michele said in his snooty French accent.

"But Brian is our handyman. And I cant reach him! I cant reach him! And I need him."

"Call the plaid fellow." Michele said again unimpressed.

"But I cant."

"Our handyman tried to put nails in the wall with the screwdriver the last time."

Lorelai frowned. Michele smirked. And she dialled Brian's number again. And again no answer. Lorelai sighed.

"I have to call Luke after all. Right?"

"Oh yes!" Michele said with an evil tone in his voice.

Lorelai frowned. As if he knew that her and Luke had a bet going on. No way could he know that. And now way could he know, that seeing him repairing things was always too much for her to take! But it had to be done. She needed him. Oh how she needed him. She shuddered and took a deep breath. Get a grip Gilmore! She dialled his number.

"Ya?" came a gruff response.

"Luke? I need you." She said desperately.

"Winning after all, am I?" he teased.

"The waterpressure in room 6 sucks. And I cant reach our handyman…"

"wasn't he the guy who tried to put the nails in with the screw driver?"

"Yes but…"

"Ill be right over."

"Bring Bert along. Two strong men are always better than one."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Lorelai."

"Guilty."

"Ok. Ill be right over."

"Thanks."

Lorelai hung up the phone. And Michele smirked at her. Lorelai brushed it off and walked up the stairs to room 6. Unlucky number 6 with the lack of waterpressure. She opened the door with her general key and closed it behind her. She tried the pipe in the bathroom and the shower. No water was the result. She cursed. Off course this had to happen, once she was betting with Luke. She frowned and walked back into the main room. She plopped on one of the chairs, that accompanied the table by the wall. She had to prepare herself. In no way was it possible that she was loosing. She had to win. That was a fact. Just as in cue, a knock on the door broke her train of thought. She stood up to let him in. He was standing there, in his flannel and jeans. Baseball cap on hat, accompanied by Bert, held by his right side.

"Well hello there sailor!"

She smirked.

"What's the problem Lorelai." Impatience evident in his voice.

"Follow me."

She turned and walked before him, into the bathroom, putting on her best sexy walk. She turned her head slightly and caught him looking at her butt. Oh yes it was working. Oh boy was it working. She smirked and opened the door to the bathroom to let him in.

"Waterpressure sucks?"

"Well no. Cant suck. There is no waterpressure here at all."

He placed Bert next to the showercabin and turned on the pipe. No water was the result.

"No water! See?"

"Yes."

"You thought I was making it up!" she accused him.

"Well I know you."

She pouted. He smirked. He turned on the shower. With the same result. No water, that is.

"No water here either."

"Gee. Really?" she mocked.

He crouched down on the floor. She stared at him. Well not all of him. Just his butt. He reached for Bert and some tools. Her glance still rested on his butt. A dreamy smile appeared on her face. Luke's butt. Oh how she loved this butt. He moved his weight from the right to the left foot. She smiled.

Suddenly he turned around to her. Finding her standing behind him, with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Uh Lorelai? What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"Staring at your butt." She answered equally as quickly.

He smirked. She frowned.

"Can you stop doing that for a second and turn on the pipe?"

She nodded slowly and did as he told her. And there it was. Water. Coming out of the pipe. Liquid water. She squealed.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

He smirked. She hugged him. He returned the hug. Ever so carefully not to touch her anywhere inappropriate. Well inappropriate, when you're in a bet of who can last longer. Without sex that is. They broke apart.

"Try the shower." He suggested.

She smiled and did as he said. And it didn't work. No water in the shower. She frowned.

"Doesn't work!" she whined.

He removed his shirt, under the worried eyes of Lorelai. And as she had feared, he was wearing a white shirt under his flannel. A very tight white shirt. Lorelai frowned. She took a step back and he started to work again. He stretched his body and played with his muscles. At least that was what she was thinking. She frowned. Oh that was so not happening. He stretched his body to reach for something. Lorelai was close to drooling right now. He removed some sweat from his forehead. And now she was really drooling. She couldn't take her eyes off of his muscles. Talking magnetic here! He turned the shower on again and it was working. She was still starring at his muscles.

"Lorelai?" he asked irritated.

She kept starring at his arms.

"I'm done."

She nodded without hearing a word.

He snapped his fingers before her face. And she was back.

"You're done?"

"Yeah." He said amused.

"Thanks." She smiled.

She hugged him. She closed her eyes and took his scent in. He held her close. She nestled her nose against the side of his neck. She took a deep breath in. And she knew she had lost. She looked into his eyes. And she was gone. She kissed him on the mouth. He broke away.

"What are you doing? That's against the rules!"

She kissed him again.

"Stop it!"

She kissed him again. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her hands went to his back end. She walked him out of the bathroom.

"Lorelai?"

She didn't respond. She just kissed him again. They walked through the room. Towards the bed. She broke away and pushed him on the bed.

"Lorelai? You're loosing." He smirked.

She flung herself atop of him.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said in a breathy voice.

She kissed him hungrily. He pushed her off. She flopped back down on him immediately.

"No."

He held her at arms length.

"I want you." She breathed.

"Are you saying, that you lost the bet?"

"I lost the bet. Now shut up."

She kissed him again.

"The bet is over?"

She groaned.

"Yes."

And with that, Luke dropped all his guards. All his anti-Lorelai walls that he had managed to pull up to defend himself against her unfair attempts. He kissed her back hungrily, caressing her whole body. Oh how he had missed that. And then he was lost.

Lorelai couldn't think straight anymore. All her thoughts were off. Her head was empty. She needed him. She needed to feel. Nothing more. Just feel. She closed her eyes. And then she was lost.

And with this occurrence Lorelai had surrendered. She had lost the bet against Luke. She would be punished. Oh yeah she would be punished. There will be hell to pay. She didn't know yet. But there will be hell to pay.

(A/N): Guys, hold on. There is one more chapter to come! One more chapter. This is not the end. Just so you know! NOT THE END.

Keep reviewing anyway! Love those reviews! If you want to get in contact with me, feel free to do so!


	10. Part 10: Hell to pay

Thank you guys for ALL your reviews! Loved them all! Every single one of them. And to be honest, I wanted to post this days ago. But there was always something that preoccupied me and I forgot. Well I got reminded to put it up, so I took some time and actually did it. Incredible I know. Dont you all feel special. Just so you know, this is the last chapter of this story. This story is completed after you have made it down all the way until you can read THE END. Yep. teary eyed I have to let go of my lil baby. But I'm sure you will all love it as much as I do. So enough about me trying to get your attention when all of you just want to read what makes the last chapter of this story. So, here goes:

ooOoo

Part 10: Hell to pay

ooOoo

Hell to pay describes the act that follows a failure. In most cases "hell to pay" is standing in no competition to the failure.

Note: When "hell to pay" is used as punishment for a bet, it has to stand in some relation to the bet. Else the revenge for said sufered "hell to pay" act might cause "severe injuries", "death" or even "revenge"

ooOoo

Many hours of cookie baking (yeah right) later:

Lorelai skipped into the diner, purse in hand. Tight jeans and a blue shirt covering her body. She sat down at the counter, looking around for Luke. But he was nowhere in sight. Instead of him, Caesar came out of the kitchen. He walked up to Lorelai.

"Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!" she said happily.

She bounced up and down on her stool.

"No."

"What?"

Shock evident on Lorelais face. She knew that she had to charm the coffee out of Luke but not Caesar! Caesar was new.

"Can I pretty pretty please have coffee?"

Lorelai smiled a seductive smile at him. Caesar grinned. Oh he was enjoying the show. Oh yeah he was. He just shook his head at her. He smirked and walked off, attending to a customer. Only seconds later Luke entered the diner from behind the curtain that separated his private area from the well public area. He noticed Lorelai immediately. She had a frown on her face.

"Hey."

He greeted her, trying very hard not to smile. He leaned in for a kiss, but Lorelai turned her head.

"Don't hey me mister! Your employee is denying me service!" Lorelai whined.

"Oh. Is that so." He said far too innocently.

She narrowed her eyes.

"That was your doing!" she accused.

She pointed her finger threatingly at him.

"And what if so?"

"That's not fair! We agreed on no coffee withdrawal!"

He smiled.

"And we also agreed on me controlling everything that passes your mouth and gets swallowed by you."

Lorelai pouted. He smirked and turned around. He retrieved a plate and mug from the kitchen window. He placed it in front of her.

"Enjoy."

He smirked and crossed his arms before his chest. She stared at the mug and the plate. Oatmeal and carrot juice.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He smirked.

"No way."

He nodded silently.

"Nope."

She pushed the plate away.

"A deal is a deal."

She smiled smugly at him.

"Did I sign any contract?"

He shrugged.

"Do whatever you want. But believe me. You will come back and eat what I give you."

He smirked. She shook her head.

"My best friend is a chef."

She smirked and stood up. He waved at her when she left the diner. Oh yeah. That was going to be so funny. So funny. When she thought she was going to come off so easy. Little innocent Lorelai.

Half an hour later a very angry Lorelai entered the diner. Luke off course was no where to be found. She spotted Caesar serving a customer. She walked up straight to him.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

The customer stared at her. Frightened. Caesar just pointed up the stairs silently. She turned around, crossed the room and stalked up the stairs. She flung the door open, to reveal Luke sitting on the kitchen table smirking at her.

"You!" she screamed.

She walked up to him her hand raised. He kept smiling.

"You turned them all against me! All of them! Taylor, Sookie and the whole friggin town!"

He kept smiling.

"How did you do it? How did you get Taylor to not sell me any food or coffee?"

"I promised him he could hang one of his stupid posters for the firelight festival in my window."

"Sookie. How did you get Sookie?"

"I told her about the bet."

"You what?"

"And she promised to not give you any coffee or food."

He smirked.

"You even stole the freaking tires of my car!"

"Stole is such a hard word. I borrowed."

"You even stole everything out of my fridge and cabinets!"

She walked up and down in front of the kitchentable.

"Well, there was nothing much to take. A few pop-tarts and your coffee."

"How could you!"

"I know you."

He smirked. She frowned. She plopped down on the chair on the opposite side of his. She placed her hands on the plate of the table and burried her face in them. She finally shot up and looked at him.

"Ok. Fine. I surrender." She said almost too low to hear.

"See? I knew you would give up."

He smirked. She stood back up.

"Come on and gimme my breakfast. Im hungry."

She walked down the stairs before him and resumed her pervious place at the counter. He slid the plate and mug across the counter once again. And this time she took it. She started to dig in. Tasting the oatmeal and making a face the entire time. And he was enjoying the hell out of it.

When she had finished the oatmeal she reached for the mug. She held her nose closed, in order to not taste as much of that poisonous liquid called carrot juice. He had been standing behind the counter, watching her the entire time. His hands folded across his chest. When she had gulped down the last of the juice he smiled at her, turned around and filled another mug.

"No. No. Not another one. Please!" she begged.

He smiled.

"You've been such a good girl. Heres your coffee."

He slid the mug towards her. She beamed. She looked into the mug and found only its bottom filled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she yelled.

"Well if you don't want it…"

Lorelai flinched her teeth.

"My preciousssss…"

He removed his hands, that were about to take the mug back, as quickly as possible. Afraid she would bite them off in order to defend her precious coffee. She greedily took the mug and smelled on it. She closed her eyes to take the smell all in. And then, very slowly her lips connected with the mug and she drank the coffee. Which was merely a gulp. She made a religious expierience out of it. She kept the coffee in her mouth as long as possible before she swallowed it down.

He was fascinated. She was a true addict.

Her eyes opened once again.

"I gotta go." She said matter of factly and got up from her stool.

He noticed, that she didn't even kiss him goodbye. He smirked.

"See you for lunch!" he yelled after her.

She let her head hang down for a mere second and walked out of the diner. Maybe they were right. Sex was overrated. Especially if you had to give coffee up for it!

Some hours later, at Lorelais dinner time, to be exact, she entered the diner again. A frown painted across her face. She plopped down at the counter and laid her head on it. Luke walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Misery in her eyes.

"Hi."

She said in a very low voice. He smiled at her.

"You hungry?"

She nodded slowly. Afraid what she would have to eat now. She remembered the spinach and grapefruit she had for lunch in horror.

He slid a plate towards her. It smelled delicious. She narrowed her eyes and sat up straight again. It was meat loaf! Meat loaf with a side of strawberries. Her frown was gone. She took the fork and dug in.

He watched in horror, as she gulped down the whole plate she inhaled the food. A combination he would never even…

"Why is she allowed to have meat loaf and strawberries?" Kirk whined.

Luke just shook his head. He went into the kitchen and filled another plate with meat loaf with a side of strawberries. He planted the plate in front of Kirk.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Luke!"

Kirk greedily dug in as well. Lorelai who now sat next to Kirk demanded Lukes attention.

"More please."

She handed him her plate.

"Oh and something to drink."

"Sorry I forgot."

He took the plate and went back into the kitchen, to retrieve some orange juice and more meat loaf with a side of strawberries. He placed it in front of Lorelai.

What was wrong with these people? How could someone like to eat meat loaf with a side of strawberries. It looked gross. And he was sure of that, tasted gross too. But the both of them didn't seem to mind. They even loved it. He frowned. He walked back in the kitchen, changing spots with Caesar. The thought of meat loaf with a side of strawberries made him barf.

Minutes later Caesar came back into the kitchen.

"Theyre done."

"Thanks Caesar."

Luke walked back out and filled a mug with coffee. Only the bottom off course. And once again Lorelai made a religious expirience out of it.

"Can I have meat loaf and strawberries more often?" Kirk asked.

Luke frowned.

"No Kirk. That was a one time thing."

"But I really liked…"

"It was a one time thing Kirk."

"Ok, ok!" he surrendered.

Lorelai was about to leave the diner in the direction of her home, when she noticed a familiar blonde walk in. She stayed seated. Oh she had to enjoy the show.

The woman came up to the counter.

"Hi Luke!" she greeted.

"Crystal."

Luke looked horrified. Crystal smiled. She took her place right next to Lorelai. Lorelai smirked. She needed to see how he was going to get out of this one!

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you again. Being your girlfriend and all."

Lorelai smirked. Oh this was fabulous.

Luke flinched.

"Well, we only went out once."

"Yeah. I know. But Billy-Bobby and I enjoyed spending time with you so much!"

Lorelai cocked her head.

"Oh you have a girlfriend Luke! You didn't say!" Lorelai said in her most serious tone.

She tried very hard not to laugh.

"Im Crystal."

Crystal offered her hand.

"Lorelai."

Lorelai accepted her hand.

Luke shook his head again and again. He was in the wrong movie. His girlfriend and the woman he had tried to make his girlfriend jealous with were not supposed to sit next to each other and gang up against him!

"You are a friend of Lukes?"

"Yeah. I am a friend of Luke." Lorelai agreed.

"Youre too pretty."

"Why thank you."

Lorelai was flattered.

"You cant spend anymore time with him."

Lorelai stared at Crystal. Who did this woman think she was?

"Well…"

"I think it would be best if you left now."

"Excuse me? You cant tell me to leave!"

Lorelai was furious now.

"Off course I can! I am his girlfriend! And we'll be married soon!"

Lorelai laughed. She laughed whole heartedly.

"Why are you laughing?" Crystal asked confused.

"You better marry him quick. He wants to have a sex-change soon."

Luke who had stood and watched the ping-pong match silently was about to say something. But Crystal was faster.

"What?"

"He wants to be called Lucy from now on."

"Oh no. But he looks so butch."

"Too butch if you ask me…hes trying to hard."

Crystal frowned.

"Eww. Billy-Bobby and I cant be the girlfriend of a man who wants to have a sex-change."

"Sorry."

"Bye Lucy. Lorelai."

Crystal had a horrified look on her face and exited the diner as quickly as possible.

"Lucy?"

Luke had a frown on his face.

"Worked. Didn't it."

"You were jealous." He accused.

"Oh come on! Not of that barbie-wannabe, Im not! But she had no right to tell me to leave!"

"Defending your territory huh?"

He smirked.

"Off course I am."

She smirked.

They smiled at each other and leaned in for a tender kiss.

Much later that night, our beloved couple lay in bed. She in the crook of his arm.

"I told you, you wouldn't last a week."

"Its not my fault!"

"Yeah I know. You tried it all! Reminding me of things we've done."

"Oh so dirty memories.

She smirked.

"You even became somebody else."

"Its called seductive role-plays buddy."

He smiled.

"But you flirted with Crystal."

He frowned.

"Don't even remind me."

"Flirting extraordinaire." She teased.

"You even tried to strip!"

"What do you mean tried! I gave you a striptease session!"

"But Caesar walked in on us!"

She frowned.

"Don't even…"

"And then you put on a little lingerie."

"Oh. Rory shouldn't have seen that."

Luke frowned.

"Rory saw it?"

"Her and Logan."

"Serves you right."

She frowned.

"You flirted too. With that Craig fellow."

"No backbone that buddy."

He smirked.

"And then you gave me a booty call."

"But you enjoyed it."

"What if I did."

"I know you did."

"Fine. But you lost."

"You did too much butch handiwork."

"Well you needed it done."

"Next time this wont happen."

"If you say so."

He smirked.

"But youre getting punished for it." A smile audible in his voice.

"Yeah. A very tough punishment."

"Only six more days left." He teased.

He made sure to look in her face, when he said that, just to see her reaction. And her reaction was beyond blank. He smirked.

"You know what?" he whispered in her ear.

"No. And I don't wanna know."

"Ok. I just wanted to tell you that I didn't want to punish you anymore, but if you don't wanna hear it…"

Her head snapped up.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

A glint in her eyes. He smiled at her softly.

"Yeah. Really. I couldn't see you suffer for a whole week."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shrieked.

He smiled and knew fully well, that she would have let him go the whole week if he had lost.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

They lay still for a few minutes. Until Lorelai spoke up again.

"Luke, I bet…"

THE END

exhales.

Yes, my lil darlings. That was it. All of it. If you want to encourage me to get cracking again and write some new story, review so I know you want me to do so. And because your reviews make me well all giddy and extatic. And a purple button is just human too. Don't you ever forget that! And now it is time. Go. Review.


End file.
